cjs_imagination_worksfandomcom-20200214-history
Mun Sungmin
}} is a student of Seidō High School and a third baseman of Seidō's baseball team. Appearance Sungmin is of short stature, being quite a bit shorter than a lot of his teammates. He is lean and thin, but he is fit. He has medium-length straight black hair with bangs that frame his face. He has narrow brown eyes that always seems to be judging his surroundings. He always seems to look annoyed in some way, even if he isn't. He is said to be quite handsome. Personality Sungmin is a very gruff and irritable person. He tends to be a bit cruel, and his is quick to argue and quick to anger. His normal response to being angered is to tackle the person that angered him and wrestle them. He is judgmental and unsympathetic. Most things he says are sarcastic or blunt. While he seems like a nasty person (and he kind of is), he does care about his friends. He hates it when his friends are hurt, physically or emotionally. His biggest pet peeve is when he or his friends are looked down on, and that is a surefire way to make him pounce on you. He is smart and a quick thinker. He has a math brain, able to make calculations in his head at astonishing speeds. He tries to find a mathematical answer to anything, even if it is not needed. History Sungmin was born in Yongin, Korea. As a child, he only ever played with his twin sister, Hyorin. It was only when he joined a co-ed baseball team with his sister that he ever associated with other children. He had a bit of trouble getting along with his teammates, but he didn't have as much trouble as his sister. Because his social skills were a bit more developed than hers, he was more liked than her. During this time, he realized how important it was to get along with his teammates, so he did his best to get along. In his first year of high school, his family moved to Japan. When he and his sister heard about the famous Seidō High, they insisted on enrolling there. He tried for the baseball team, and he was put on the first-string team as a reserve third baseman. In his second year, he is still the backup third baseman. Statistics Trivia *His favorite food is malgeunguk (Korean soup with meat and vegetables). *His favorite subject is math. *His name is written in hangul as 문 성민. *Technically, he is 11 minutes older than Hyorin. According to her, he can't go a day without reminding her. *He gets very annoyed when people have trouble reading and saying his name. *Sawamura calls him Tiger-senpai because of his wild temper and his tendency to "pounce" on people. Name Etymology *Mun (문) - Door *Sungmin (성민) - Achieving and smart Quotes *''"Jeez... If he wasn't so important to the team, I would have killed him by now."'' (about Furuya Satoru) *''"You can insult me all you want, but don't ever... EVER treat my teammates like they're less than what they are."'' *''"I like Sungmin-senpai. It's just that his temper is... frightening."'' (by Miyashiro Arina) *''"My brother is... easily excited."'' (by Mun Hyorin) Category:Daiya no Ace